


Juvenile

by Whilst_Mist



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: Len was sent to a Juvenile Delinquent Center after being forced to take the fall for his Father. Of course the first day he gets jumped. Then he met Mick Rory. That bastard.





	

Leonard Snart held out his arms as they patted him down.

It was the first day he was going to be in Juvie thanks to his no good Father who left him to take the fall for the job he and his cronies were doing. Once he was done getting checked he had to take off all his clothes before changing into the juvenile jumpsuits they gave them.

Once he was in his new clothing Len was handed a blanket, a pillow, washcloth, toothpaste, and toothbrush. They escorted him to his room. They read him the rules on what he could and couldn't do.

Alone in the cell, Len put his stuff on the bottom buck which was assigned to him. Looking around he thought for a moment before deciding he wasn't going to stay inside. Might as well go see where everything is.

Walking out Len kept a blank face as he headed down the hall.

No one seemed to be in their cells at the moment. Continuing on his way he ended up finding a rec-room. Leaving it alone for the moment he heard noise coming from the next hall.

Following it he found the door leading out to the yard. Walking out he looked around seeing some kids playing basketball, a few just playing checkers but most were talking, sitting or walking around.

As he walked out he hadn't noticed that a few older kids had noticed him. They were following him good ways behind as he headed towards the trees where he was sure it would be a collar. It was a bit warm inside, warmer outside but the shade would be cooler since Len always preferred to be cold to warm.

A few more straps towards the tree was when he noticed long shadows following him. Glaring at them a bit more Len kept going but suddenly three tall boys surrounded him causing him to start slightly but the fourteen-year-old didn't let it show because all of them were much taller than he expected.

Slowly looking around he counted seven.

Standing his ground calmly Len looked at them each waiting when someone, the leader judging on how they all stood, took out a shiv. Cursing in his mind Len was trying to a Poker face when he lunged at him. 

Putting his fist up Len was ready to fight back when he was hit hard in the back of his head. Falling down he rolled away as a foot came down. Jumping up he was suddenly being hit, pushed, all while trying to avoid getting stabbed. 

Still, seven against one was not a good number. Surely within less than a minute he would be covered in so many bruises it would take forever for them to heal. He yelped when something hit him hard on his head. Roling on his back he saw the shiv coming at him. 

Well, shit, it was over, he was going to die. 

"Alright, let's party!" A voice yelled before someone was suddenly punching the guy away laughing hysterically. "Yeah! F*** yeah!"


End file.
